


Awakening of an Operator

by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Diverges from main game after a while, F/F, Semi Slow Burn, Shameless hand holding, Some events of the main game will be implied, You're an Operator!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme
Summary: Working as an Operator on the Bunker is hard. It's even harder when you're trying to keep being a Human a secret.
Relationships: 6O (NieR: Automata)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. Number 27, Type - H

"Operator? Operator, wake up." A voice filtered through your thoughts. Gradually rousing you from your sleep. They sounded... worried, concerned, for some reason. You don't know who they're talking to. But as the sensation of being shaken danced across your senses, you realize that they're talking to you. However, you don't know why they're calling you 'Operator'. "Operator, please, you need to wake up." The voice sounded more frantic now. And you begin to realize that you feel cold. A feeling you don't particularly enjoy. The chill is creeping up through your back. Ever so gradually sapping the warmth from your body. So much so that you have no choice but to try and push yourself up into a sitting position. At least, something akin to it. Anything to separate you from the majority of the cold.

As you slowly open your eyes, there's something else you realize - You're sitting on a grey, steel floor. And have to blink a few times to allow your eyes to adjust to the low level light. When they finally do, several discrepancies begin to draw your attention. Drifting to the surface as your faculties begin to rouse. After a moment, the discrepancies begin to click. Their major enough that you momentarily ignore the voice from before. 

The first discrepancy is your clothes - they're completely different. For starters, it feels like your wearing a full body suit of sheer. The soft, semi-transparent fabric hugged every inch of your body. But, on closer inspection, you can see that there's a small design woven in the material- A small black diamond with crisscrossing black lines. Additionally, your wearing a leather, sleeveless, biketard. With what looks like a gold, metal half moon, sewn onto the leather over your breasts. Additionally, it felt like there's some kind of belt fastened just under them. It's easy to come to that conclusion with the pressure. You resist the urge to shake your head when you realize that your also wearing thigh high, black leather boots. But when you finally do shake your head, you feel a weight on your face. It's... a veil? Judging by the weight, it's held in place by a metal band that circled over your nose and framed your eyes. 

"Operator!" You're torn from your self observation by that voice again. Momentarily disoriented, you look forward. There's a red haired woman kneeling in front of you. Wearing a long sleeved black shirt with puffy sleeves and a business skirt. As well as thigh high boots, too. But what piqued your interest is that she's wearing a black blindfold. You resist the urge to shake your head and, instead, watch her intently. She evidently had something to say. "Are you ok?" The red head asked, lips turned downward in a frown. An aura of uncertainty hung in the air around her. "Do you know where we are? What your unit designation is?" She asked, almost leaning forward as she did.

You can't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion. Third question aside, you slowly look left then right. Taking in your surroundings. It... looks like the two of you are sitting in some kind of storage room. There are crates stacked everyone. With a black insignia stamped on the front of them. After a moment, you blinked a few times. Uncertain if it's the lighting or the atmosphere itself is utterly grey. With slight tones of white, black, and an even darker shade of grey. You shake your head and shift back a bit. But you're stopped when you feel cold metal press against your back. Most likely another crate. "What... where...?" You finally mumble after you shake your head again. Why does it feel like your head is pounding? It hurts. So does your chest. It's like heart was just hammering in your chest. Leaving you with a dull, fading throb. Faint vestiges that, just as you thought were gone, would pulse hard and remind you of its presence. 

"Ok... just one moment. I need to run a diagnostic. Hold still for a minute." You reach out and grab her forearm. Making her pause after she turned. As if to stand up. She looks back at you. Like the blindfold wasn't even there and obscuring her vision. "Operator?" Again with that damned title. Why -

"Why are you calling me 'Operator'? Where are we?" You ask mid-thought. Unable to completely wrap your head around what's going on, "W-Who are you?" There are so many questions. So, you can't bring yourself to wait for this 'diagnostic' that she mentioned. You needed answers. If you didn't have them, you don't know what you'd do. Maybe scream, maybe demand she tell you some answers... probably both. It's difficult to tell. 

The nameless woman shifted a little closer to you and gently pried your hand from her forearm. As she did, she never once broke eye contact with you. Well, at least, you think she did. That blindfold of hers made it difficult to tell where she's looking. However, you feel her eyes on you. "It's me, 27H, and we're on the Bunker. Which is in orbit around Earth." Ok.... she'll start making sense any second now, right? Right? Your confusion must have been obvious despite your veil. Because 27H gently took your hands in hers. "You're Number 13, Type - O" 27H explained, "Or '13O' for short. The 'O' stands for 'Operator'. Which is what you are - an Operator. To be more precise, you're my Operator." 27H's tone was almost one of affection. Like, she had become rather attached to you, "We work together; You watch over me when I'm on missions." 

Your head is spinning. This is... it's impossible. There is absolutely no way that you're in - no, on - a space station. You're on Earth. "That's not-" You start, only to cut yourself off with a shake of your head. This is getting to be too much for you. It's... ok, time to compartmentalize. You need to take a step back and take a look at what you do know. Then try - key word being try - to confirm what she said. For all you knew, she's lying. The only way you'd believe that you're on a space station is if you saw for yourself. That also includes being there in person. Simply seeing a 'live' video feed from a security camera or something along those lines won't do. 

"Just let me run this quick diagnostic, ok? I think there's a fault in your systems if you don't remember anything. It won't take but a moment, ok?" 27H spoke gently. As if you were nothing but an inconsolable child. If you're being honest, you detested being spoken to like that. Plain her intent may be, you still didn't like it. Moreover, what does she mean by 'your systems'? You're not some kind of robot! 

27H let go your hands and looked off to the left. With a small gesture of her hand, a floating screen blinked into existence. To be more accurate, you guessed it's some sort of hologram. The semi-opaque screen glowed a faint orange and displayed numerous text boxes. Despite your attempt to read what they contained, you couldn't. Their contents scrolled upwards at varying speeds. If you needed to take a guess, you surmised that they scrolled in accordance to wherever she looked. Perhaps to - wait, that... didn't make sense. How did she do that? Your eyes narrowed while she manipulated the contents of the screen with ease. A frown on her lips as her hand swiped at one text box. Prompting it to follow her hand to the edge of the holographic screen and disappear. Quickly replaced by a new box. Which seemed to display a small scale model of a woman's body. Arms and legs spread apart just a little. 

Suddenly, 27H looked towards you. Lips parted as she let out a soft gasp. The peculiarly named woman rose to her feet and took a step back. "Y-You're..." 27H said with a tone of a disbelief. Voice almost as inaudible as the click of her heels on the metal floor. You're not sure why she acted like that. When you pushed yourself to your feet. One hand firmly planted on the crate behind you while you watched her take another step back. "You're... You can't be... Humans are supposed to be on the moon!" You can't make out what she said next. But you imagine it's likely another denial. Which sparked even further confusion. 

Why is she acting like this? How is it impossible for you to be a human? You've always been a human. While she swiped and typed furiously on the holographic screen from before, you brought your free hand up to the side of your head. Unable to keep said hand from shaking when you did. This is - what is going on here?


	2. Untimely saviors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter. But I felt I should go ahead and post it. Be sure to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

Damn it all.... none of this makes any sense. How did you get here? What the hell is going on? The throbbing in your chest has travelled to your head. As if in response to your attempt to make sense of the world around you. To understand how and why you came to be here. You pressed your hand harder against the side of your head. Ignoring the feeling of soft leather that drifted across your senses. "This..." You begin to mutter quietly, but trail off when you realize that you're being watched. Your gaze flicked to the right. Peering at that woman - what did she say her name was? 27...H? Yes, yes, that's it - 27H. You stare back at her with narrow eyes. Could she have....? 

"Ma'am?" 27H spoke in a worried tone. It seemed like there's something on her mind. Something more than just concern for you. It's clearly written all over her face. As well as in the atmosphere around her. She took a step toward you with a hand outstretched. As if to try and do... something. You don't know what. But you find yourself wanting to be no where near her. 

"Don't touch me." You say in a raised tone. Taking an unsteady step backward when you do. However, that unsteady step followed up with an even further imbalance. One that prompted your foot to twist. Sending an lance of pain shooting up your leg. You let out a gasp as you feel a sense of weightlessness. 27H said something. But it fell on deaf ears as time seemed to slow for a fraction of a second. The next, you're laying on the ground. Your ears ringing as pain throbbed within your skull. Consuming your thoughts while your vision blurred. 

You think.... is that.... 27H is hovering over you. But you can't make out what she's saying. It's too blurry. That damnable ringing is... it's....

**Darkness.**

* * *

_"Damn it, what was that damned woman-"_

_"Devola."_

_"You're thinking it, too, Popola. This doesn't make sense! How long has she kept this from us? I swear, if we don't get answers then I'll..."_

_"We're here now. We can get our answers later."_

Every sense is dulled. Sounds are muted. Like you're submerged underwater and wearing poor quality earplugs. Even though you try to move, there's little response. Save for the feeling that you're straining to execute the command to move. Yet only succeeding in moving not even less than a fraction of an inch. But... yes, none of that matters. You don't know where you are. What you do know is that there are two women with, or at least near, you. One is Devola and the other, Popola. You think Devola is... no, you only just became consciously aware of things around you. Albeit, barely, but you've noticed the conversation. 

_"Just.... damn it... we had a right to know."_

_"Devola... she's waking up."_

_"Right, it looks like the treatment is working. I'll go and tell the Scanner outside."_

* * *

The sound of footsteps is distinct. You can tell that the woman - Devola - is wearing boots. Not the kind that you and 27H wore. No, Devola is wearing real boots. She's - the fog that settled over your mind is lessening. As it did, that dull throbbing is beginning to return. Making you want to groan in pain. But you can't. The command to do so felt as though it were lost on the way down. Oh, god, it hurt... It... "Ah..." You can barely recognize the voice. Was it... was it yours? You can't tell, it's so hard to think. 

"Don't worry, the pain will pass soon. Just relax." As if the soft voice wielded command over reality itself, the pain that reverberated through your skull began to lessen. As did the growing pressure. You find yourself finally able to think as both pain and pressure lessened. Dissipating and allowing logical thought and reason to gradually seize control. As it did, the world around you began to take shape. As did the blurry form of... someone, you think. All you can tell is that the form next to you has red hair. It seemed like the world wouldn't come into focus. Content to remain a myriad of color and blurry shapes without concise form. "Don't worry, you're safe." The soft voice emanated from the blurry form beside you. It's hard to tell whether she's being genuine or not. Regardless, whatever it was she did to subside the pain, you opted to tentatively trust her. "You're suffering from the after effects of several dangerous medicines used by YoRHa Healer Units. They were using old data and were not aware of what the medicines would do. But Devola and I arrived just in time. What you're feeling will pass, don't worry." You feel the ghosting sensation of a hand one your head. When you did, you notice the blurry form reach towards you. Although you can barely feel it, you take a small measure of solace from the gesture. It's not some great overwhelming feeling. One that instantly makes you think that all of the troubles in the world will go away. But it's enough to move you to that sweet little spot. The one where that kept you from falling off the cliff. Into the ever deep abyss of despair. 

"What... where...?" You have to struggle to get the words out. In a way that you don't think you'd have ever needed to. You want to ask what is going on and where you are. However, the words fail to formulate. Transitioning from the makings of a word to simple, arduous, gasps for air. In the back of your mind, a place not yet completely rendered inoperable from current circumstance, you notice that you're laying on a bed. Surrounded by intense warmth. Almost uncomfortably so. Yet you're unable to complain. To be quite honest, you don't want to. Every cell, ever sense, in your body is crying out to a myriad of different feelings and other sensations. Nigh unto the point that you're bordering on sensory overload. Whatever it was that the woman beside you had administered, it seems to be keeping you from tumbling over the edge.

"Don't speak now. Let your body acclimate. We'll answer your questions at a later time." It's not like you could argue with her. You guess that she's a doctor or nurse of some kind. Because she's speaking with a firm tone. Laden with authority. Much akin to what you might expect from someone who knows what they're doing. It's... hm, you think you'll rest for now. You can't muster the strength to stay awake anymore. 

* * *

_"What's wrong with her now?"_

_"There's nothing wrong. The sedative I gave her yesterday will keep her asleep for a while."_

_"Why did you put her to sleep, Popola? The Commander won't tell us anything. We need to find out what she knows. If-"_

_"Devola, she needs rest. Her body couldn't withstand the shock of everything the attending Healer Units gave her. You know that they may as well have poisoned her with everything they gave her. The worst is over, time is the only cure we can give her now."_

_"That doesn't... That damned woman still won't tell us what happened before those Healer Units nearly poisoned her. What if-"_

_"Devola, I'm upset with them too. But we shouldn't antagonize them."_

_"....."_

_"She looks peaceful."_

_"Yeah, she does."_


	3. Never were the Kings men so united....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors that I may have missed. Thank you for reading!

_"Why has she been put to sleep?"_

_"Please, barge in, we love to be-"_

_"Devola!"_

_"....."_

_"Why have you put the Human back to sleep?"_

_"Your Healer Units nearly killed her with the amount of crude medicine that you had your R &D department make. So, Popola and I were in agreement to keep her asleep. Humans can't take too much _ _of anything at once."_

_"What Devola is saying is that your Healer Units overloaded the Humans' body. They gave too much for her to handle. We've managed to synthesize enough of her blood to help filter out a majority of the faulty medicine. As well as addressed some of the more life threatening damage it did to her internal organs. She's no longer in any imminent danger. However, allowing her to stay awake would only cause her unnecessary pain. All we can do is allow them to recover at their own pace until it's metabolized what has been absorbed. Then treat any side effects that arise."_

_"I need to speak with her. There is a mission critical issue that demands the intervention of a human."_

_"Get out. YoRHa have done enough."_

_"Devola, that's enough."_

_"I only need a few minutes. You can-"_

_"Let me put it simply - We're keeping her asleep so she can heal and that's final. YoRHa has done enough damage. Get. Out._ _"_

_"That is-"_

Your dreamless sleep has been disturbed again. Something you felt great irritation about. The restful sleep you so desperately wanted to keep is just beyond your reach. And this argument is doing you no favors. Oh, how you wished that they would just be quiet. Allow you the small mercy of a brief reprieve from it all. A part of a you briefly wondered, however, what they're talking about it. It's small, yet there nonetheless. 

_"Devola, look."_

_"How is her heart doing? Has there been any changes?"_

_"No, I can't see any difference from the last scan. It looks like she's still stable."_

There's a new voice. It's authoritative and purposeful. You... suppose that it must belong to someone who's part of the military. If that's the case, you guess you're in a safe location. But... the one called 'Devola' doesn't seem to be particularly enthused about this new person. They sound like they're silently challenging this person while they speak. But are unable to bring themselves to directly do so. They must have bad history with this new person. 

_"What is going on?"_

_"......"_

_"Devola."_

_"I would appreciate an answer, now."_

_".... What you're seeing is the early indicators that she's starting to become aware of her surroundings. It's... You can say that it's part of the natural routine a human goes through when waking up."_

_"That's good. Once she's-"_

_"Popola, increase her dosage by five milligrams. It should be enough for her to handle and put her back under. We can decrease it later."_

_"No! I need to speak with her now. It's imperative that-"_

_"Get out, Commander. You're not going to interfere with her health again."_

_"If you put her to sleep, the Resistance and the Bunker will destroyed. The Machines have-"_

* * *

The first thing you feel is a sense of... actually, you're not sure if you _can_ feel anything. It's like you're receiving half of every sensation. Just enough to know that there's something but yet not enough to tell what the sensation is. To be honest, you're not even sure that is an apt explanation. Regardless, it's a very real cause for concern. As is the fact that you're still not able to clearly see. When you open your eyes, you're met with a dull, grey, light. As well as the same blurry form of the woman from when you first woke up. 

You can tell for certain that she's looking at you. But... that's all. For a moment, you ignore their presence and look to your left. There's a new form. You guess that they must be related in some way to the woman on your right. But that's about it. The only real thing that made you think as such is that they both seem to have red hair. It's impossible to tell what they're wearing. Damn it.... why is everything so blurry? You blink and let out a soft groan of annoyance. A pitiful, weak, sound if there ever was one. In truth, you can't say for certain if it even managed to slip past your lips. When you try to raise a hand to your face, you realize that it's impossible to move your arms. There must be some sort of weight that is holding them both down. If not, then something else beyond your ability to comprehend. The only thing you know for certain that they would not move. 

"-ear me?" That's... you slowly turn your gaze to the right. After a moment, you realize it came from your left. When you look to the left, you see that the new blurry form has moved closer. Enough that, with a great deal of effort, you're able to make out some features of her face. Albeit, only her eyes and mouth, but that's certainly more than what you could see earlier. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of green. Like emeralds newly refined. They're alight with worry while her lips are turned downward into a frown. "Hey-" You almost didn't notice the feeling of something on your shoulder. Was she shaking you? "-Can you hear me?" She spoke softly. Almost to the point that you wouldn't have noticed she said anything if you were not looking at her. 

It's hard to speak. You don't think you can. But... you have to do something. Show that you heard her. "Y...Yes..." Oh, god, it hurt. You think your throat was made raw from just saying that one word. It's like you swallowed a mouthful of rusted nails. A part of you wants to scream. The other half, wants to rip your own throat out. If it stopped the pain, you're willing to take the steps needed. Anything would be an improvement. You can't help but grimace. Screw your eyes shut until all you can see is darkness. A part of you wishes that you were back asleep. Submerged within blissful oblivion once again.

"She's in pain. Popola, give her the sedative again. We-" Yes, _yes_ , you want to voice your agreement. Beg to be sent back. Allowed to sleep once again. It-

"Wait, I must-"

**Darkness....**

* * *

_"It's.... 2B, yeah?"_

_"....."_

_"Did the Commander want a report on her? If so, tell her that nothing has changed. We think it'll be another week before we start to see some real improvement."_

_".... Is she alive?"_

_"What? Of course, she's alive. See here? This here represents her heartbeat and... this, here, is her neural activity."_

_"........"_

How much time has passed? It's impossible to tell. You think it's been a while. The pain from before is gone. Now that you think about it, you feel quite comfortable. Like you're encompassed within a blanket and left by a warm fireplace. 

_"Hm, looks like you have her attention."_

_"What?"_

_"We've begun intermittently lowering the dosage of her sedatives so her body can steadily recover. But it's just enough to keep her asleep in a controlled environment like this room. However, every now and then, her neural activity will spike. It's... kind of like when you sometimes wake up from sleep mode for no real reason. Except, for humans, they just shift around a bit then go back to sleep."_

_"........"_

Hm... it seems that there's a new voice again. But their name... it makes no sense. Well, when you think about it, you're not one to talk. You can't remember what it was that the woman you spoke to before had called you. But you do know that she had the same weird name as this.... wait.... what was it again?

_"Popola and I like to think that it's because we have her attention. This usually happens when we're talking. But it's never for very long. Just a few minutes then it returns to normal."_

_"..... Why are you keeping her like this?"_

_"Hm? Oh, it's so she doesn't feel any pain. She may look alright on the outside. But, on the inside, she's a wreck. You can thank the dozen or so Healer Units that were trying to take care of her before the Resistance gave us clearance to come up here to the Bunker. We found out pretty quickly that they gave her crude imitations of different medicines created by YoRHa's R &D department. A lot of which are basically poison to humans if made incorrectly - Which they were."_

_"I... see."_

_"Don't worry, it's like I said, we're expecting to see real improvement by next week. In fact, we may even be able to wake her up and keep her awake."_

_"Hm."_

_"Look, 2B, I already know that you're here for something other than seeing the Human. That girl, what was her name, 6O? She mentioned that you were thinking about coming by. If there's something you want to say then say it."_

_"I have to get ready for the next mission."_

_"Looks like 9S and 6O were right about 2B not being one for conversation. Maybe we can get her to warm up a little, huh? What do you think, sleepyhead? Well... it's time you went back to sleep. Get better soon, alright? My sister and I - we.... hm, never mind, it's not important._ _"_


	4. And the Queens Court so divided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. But I figured to just go ahead and post it. Sorry for the long wait! >__<

_"This is the Human I spoke about prior. From this moment forward, every bit of data regarding her presence on the Bunker must be controlled. Nothing must be uploaded to the Server. That includes your memories and the memories of your assigned Units."_

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

_"Now then, when she awakes, it is imperative the she trusts YoRHa. We cannot afford to take her Planetside and allow the Resistance to have custody of her. Therefore, Number 6 and Number 21, I want the both of you to see to what ever it is she needs. As well as monitor her actions and movements. Information control is absolutely critical."_

_"Uhm... Commander?"_

_"Yes, Number 6?"_

_"What if she... uh, well, asks to speak to the Council?"_

_"I have already forwarded a report to them. At present, they have advised that we remain on standby until further notice."_

_"Commander, in regard to the Healer Unit who had been with her - 27H. What will be done about her?"_

_"I have already instructed Devola and Popola to share all their available data about the medical care of a Human with her. Once the Human has awoken, Number 27 will assist them."_

_"Understood."_

_"You two are dismissed."_

* * *

It's a slow process as you wake up. Like you're completely submerged in water and you're being slowly brought to the surface. But twice slower than what someone might think when they hear the word 'slow'. You first feel a heavy pressure over your entire body. As if something, or someone, was holding down your entire body. The next thing you feel is... it's... there's something on your face. Specifically centered in some kind of... maybe a ring? Yes, a ring, circling around your nose and mouth. " _Pulse is holding steady and neural activity is promising. There seems to be no gaps in her neural intercommunication."_ The noise of the voice is muffled. Yet... it's familiar. Where have you heard it before? The question drifts across your thoughts before disappearing as quickly as it came. Pushed aside when you feel a pinch in your arm. Followed by a surge of an icy sensation. It's like every cell in your body is reacting to this sensation. As if you've been dunked into cold ice water. Sundering the dullness that encompassed your body.

 _"Solution 424-6 has been injected into her ivy line. She'll be waking in a moment."_ Another familiar voice...? Where have you heard -

You can't think as your eyes nearly snap open. The world around you blinding as you sharply inhale and you're subjected to a seemingly starburst of white, black, and grey. Though a decidedly lacking pattern of color, the blinding surge is enough for you to blink several times. Hoping that you can screw your eyes shut in a attempt to shield yourself. Though you - it's impossible. It's like you're unable to keep your eyes shut for any length of time. Leaving you only with the brief reprieve of blinking rapidly.

The sheer force and speed of the sensations and sounds is close to a sensory overload. You know that those two voices are talking. But it's like your brain is just not registering the words. There's some kind of thin fabric on lightly grazing your cheeks. It's... hm, you... think it's the cause for the ring of pressure on your face. You spare a fleeting moment to glance down. Hoping that you can spy what it might be. But you're immediately side tracked by the pure sea of white before you. After a moment, you realize it's some kind of blanket. That... yes, yes, that makes sense - You're in a bed. That would mean that you're -

"Hey-" You realize that the frigid sensation from earlier has dissipated. The fact that you feel a hand on your shoulder told you as much. "-Can you hear us?" You blink and the world seems to come into focus. More so when you notice that someone is speaking. A head of messy red hair comes into view. You are all but utterly captivated by the wide green eyes that stare back at you. After a moment, those eyes become filled with a soft warmth as they seem to realize that they have your attention, "There we go... how are you feeling?" You blink and then shake your head. Then you refocus your attention on the girl who spoke.

"I'm..." You trail off and take a moment to look around. It looks like you're in some kind of... actually, you have no clue. The room you're in is mostly empty. The walls are painted completely white and there doesn't seem to be any sort of seam to speak of when the walls meet to make a corner. In fact, the only break in the room is a faint black outline of a large, rounded, square directly across from you. At its center is a faint, glowing, circle at its center. You frown and look back to the nameless girl next to you, "Where... am I?" You ask slowly. Staring at the girl with an undoubtedly mix of confusion and concern painted over your face.

It seems that this woman had expected your question. She shifts and you feel the bed dip a little as she sat down. Though she donned a small smirk, you can tell that she's a little tired. The aura, so to speak, about her is a little heavy. She's probably not slept in some time. "You're on a space station in orbit around Earth. They call it 'the Bunker'." That is... ok, the fact that the name feels familiar aside, being on a _space station_ is a little - no - more than a little concerning. "Don't worry about it right now-" You hear the girl say in a firm yet understanding tone, "You're safe and that's what matters right now." You find it difficult to dispute her words; She's right, you're safe. You stare at her after you come to that conclusion. She's sitting with her back straight. Resting her hands on her knee while she stared back at you. It's then that you notice the white flower tucked into her hair above her left eye. "My name is Devola and this-" She gestured to your right, "-Is my sister, Popola. We've been taking care of you for the past couple of months."

You look to your right and blink. In the back of your mind, you register that there's resistance to your movement. Like something is trying to keep you from looking to your right. However, you manage to get a look at the indicated person. It's... you feel like you're staring at a near perfect replica of Devola. The only difference between them is the way they style their hair. While Devola kept her hair loose and curled, Popola had her almost completely straight. And donned a flower in her hair above her right eye. Popola gave you a gentle smile before turning her attention back to the tablet in her hands. Unlike Devola, you get a sense that Popola is more calm. Almost neutral, if you had to take a second guess. The aura she radiated gave you such an impression. 

"Before we get too ahead of ourselves, we need run a few hand and eye coordination tests. Do you think you can handle that?" You hear Devola ask, drawing your attention back to her. The gentle tone of her voice remained. But you can feel a sense of concern. Then the question dawned on you. Right... she asked to run a few tests on you. They must be doctors if they've been taking care of you. After a few moments, you nod slowly in affirmation. Content with your conclusion and signaling your consent to Devola. "Alright, follow my finger." You slowly watch her raise her hand. Then follow her finger as she moved it from left to right and up and down. She repeated the process but in reverse. First moving it up and down then right to left. "Very good." Devola said after she lowered her hand, "Now, touch both your thumbs to your fingers for me."

Doing as she asked was a little harder than you'd thought. When you tried to raise your hands, you find that it was like there's a delay for a brief second. As if it took a second for the command to move your hands to fully register in your body. Something that brought a frown to your lips. It deepened when you tried to touch your thumb to your fingers. You didn't waste any time in looking to Devola once you completed your task. For a brief moment, you think you saw her mirroring your frown. But it's quickly replaced with her prior smirk.

"We... hm..." Devola paused, "We were told that the YoRHa Healer Units caring for you before we arrived gave you some... well, crude imitations of medicines they believed would cure you." You're not entirely sure what to make of Devola's slow explanation. As well as the fact that she paused twice in the same sentence. Moreover, what is 'YoRHa'? What did she mean by 'Healer Units'? "We expected there to be lingering side effects. So, don't worry, those two tests gave us plenty of data. Now we know where to look." In all honesty, the affirmation didn't assuage your concern. Especially considering the fact you now had yet another question to add to your little pile of questions. Though... you guess that you'll trust them for now. Using an odd term like 'Data' isn't all that uncommon. You suppose that it's just how she talked. Regardless, supposition aside, they didn't strike you as the kind of people to be misleading. If anything, judging by how Devola spoke, you get the feeling that it was hasty. As if she wanted to try and quickly dispel any concern or worry you had.

You take a moment to look at Popola. Briefly questioning your conclusion and wanting to affirm that you did, indeed, feel that they wouldn't deliberately misleading you. When you see the straight-haired Twin staring back at you, you find that you're correct. Popola nodded once. Albeit, it wasn't at all obvious. But it was there. The way her hair shifted told you as much. "As a military force, YoRHa is unrivaled." You're a little surprised at how softly she spoke. It's almost a whisper. If she wasn't standing so close to your bed, you were certain that you would not have heard her. "However, they are not equipped to handle any situations that involve the medical care of a Human. Which is why we've been transferred to the Bunker." Popola spoke in a level tone, unwavering, her every word deliberate. Yet you could hardly believe that she was speaking with such neutrality. It's like she -

Wait... did she just say 'medical care of a _Human_ '? No, you had to have heard her wrong. It must be because you've only just woke up. Maybe you should - "We're Androids." It's almost like Devola had read your mind. If not, then she most likely detected your confusion. Not that you didn't make any attempt to hide it.

That's impossible. There's no way that these two are Androids. This isn't some fantasy story. Such outlandish terms such as 'Androids' were only reserved for exactly that - A fantasy. Which this is not. No, this is _reality_. Therefore, the only possible solution is that they're playing a trick on you. "That isn't a very funny joke." You say with more finality than you intended. Afterward, you shifted and began to push yourself up into a sitting position. Finding the simple act of doing so to be a little difficult. You feel like you haven't moved this much in a while. But, then again, Devola did say that she and Popola have been taking care of you for several months. Your arms and back popped a few times. With each one, you feel momentary relief. As if your body thanked you for the simple act of sitting up. "A-Anyway... What happened to me? How did I get - well... here?" On the second question, you take another moment to look at your surroundings. Actually, you take that back. You would have looked around. But you find the action to be restricted. Something gave you resistance once again. To be more precise, something attached to your face.

You ignore your surroundings and finally focus your attention on that aforementioned something. Reaching down and grasping it with your hand. It's made of some kind of malleable plastic, you guess. It's also near transparent. Additionally, it seemed attached to the mask that happened to be seemingly sealed to your face. You reached up to take the mask off but you're quickly stopped by Devola. Who reached out and gently grabbed your wrist. Prompting you to stop before you could pull it off. "Don't do that. The air on the Bunker is very thin right now." You look up at Devola with a raised eyebrow. Confused by her words. "The life support unit on the station was never built to fully sustain a human. It's being upgraded right now. Until YoRHa is finished, you can't take it off for any extended period of time." Devola spoke in a serious tone. Although the grip she had on your wrist didn't hurt, you can tell that she had no intention of letting go. Even when you momentarily tried to resist. Which only caused it to tighten ever so slightly. When you look at her, there's a sense of determination about her. As if she had made it her conviction that she would not let you take off the mask over your mouth and nose. 

"Devola." Popola spoke as she stepped forward. Gently prying Devola's hand from your wrist. Meanwhile, she affixed her gaze on you. Though she kept a somewhat firm grasp on your forearm. "I know this must be difficult to believe-" Well that's certainly an overly simple way to put it, "-but we're not lying to you. This station was never intended to house a Human. If you remove that mask, you will very likely pass out. To put it in perspective, the air on the station now is equivalent to that of breathing at extreme altitudes." The way she spoke in a gentle tone is... disarming. You can't help but feel like she's indirectly forcing your rational thought to take charge of your actions. "We can prove that we're telling you the truth. Just give us some time to make arrangements. Can you wait until then?" There's a quiet sense that makes you feel that she's imploring you. While you can't particularly find any reason why you get that feeling, it's not something you can deny either. Irrational or rationality had nothing to do with it. A part of you wants to speak up and ask why they couldn't show you now. But... Popola did say that this group - YoRHa - is military in nature. As well as indicated that they owned this 'Bunker' as they called it. 

It's hard to repress the sigh you felt building up within. Regardless, you slowly nod and relax. Paying no mind to the small smile you noticed on Popola's face out of the corner of your eye. This.... damn it.... none of this is making sense. "Can you - no, what is going on? I can't remember... well, _anything_ , at all." In truth, if you could have one chance to take back something and have it never happen, you would have chosen the question you just asked. Because both Devola and Popola glanced at each other then looked back to you. Yes, you can't remember much of anything. It's all just a blank slate. Save for a few fragments. However, you're no fool. They are clearly Doctors in some form or right. Therefore, if they're taking the time to look at each other, no matter how briefly, then that's clearly cause for some modicum of concern. More so when it's directly after you had asked them such a critical question. 

"We... were hoping that you would be able to tell us." Popola said, "Are you certain that you don't remember anything?" The question is laden with concern. You surmise that, maybe, she wanted to disguise said concern. But that is in the furthest part of your mind right now. When you nod, Popola only frowned, "Hm... I should inform the Commander." 

You can only watch her leave. It is a little irritating that she did that. But you pause when you notice that Devola had elected to remain behind. That said, you look at her. The unanswered and unspoken question hung heavily in the air. Like an unseen, heavy, fog. A moment passed before Devola slowly rose to her feet. Face impassive as she slid her hands into the pockets of her red pants. "We were hoping that we'd addressed this. But... it seems that we couldn't prevent all the side effects from those crude medicines." Devola began, "Looks like you're suffering from amnesia. There's no telling how long it'll be before it clears up." You can see the 'but' coming in from several miles away. It's written all over Devola's expression. From her set frown to her furrowed brow. "But there may be more. YoRHa can't build everything we need. We've made due with simple tests and scans. If you have-"

"Wha-AHHH" A high pitched squeak, followed by a heavy thud, filled the air. Harshly interrupting both you and Devola. As well as drawing your attention to the door. You can't see anything. Save for the empty hallway just beyond the threshold. But it certainly sounded like someone is there. You hear a soft groan and this unknown someone shift about. "Ow..." You finally spy a head of red hair peak out from beyond the foot of your bed. 

"It took you long enough to get here." Devola sounded rather irritated by this persons arrival. You noticed that her entire demeanor has changed. Her shoulders are squared and there's a stand-offish tone to her voice. When you take a moment to consider, you realize that she's... kind of intimidating now. Especially as she approached this unknown person and, you idly notice, stand between you and this unexpected visitor. It's... kind of almost like Devola perceived this person as a threat. You notice that she's crossed her arms now. Maybe you should -

"Who is it?" You ask, unsure of whether or not you could raise your voice any higher. The simple act of doing so felt difficult, for some reason. One that you couldn't quite bring yourself to understand. Regardless, you needed to say something. Else you're worried about Devola might do. 

Devola didn't acknowledge that you spoke. In fact, you may as well of not said anything at all. "I... the Commander has...." That voice feels familiar. You don't say anything. Instead choosing to watch this nameless woman and her conversation with Devola. The first thing you notice when you try to look past Devola is that the girl is wearing some kind of armor. It's painted matte black and seems to be covering only parts of her body. Just past her breastplate, you can see she's wearing some kind of black leather. Though it's impossible to get any further details. But you do note that she doesn't see to be wearing shoulder plates. 

You hear Devola let out an irritated sigh. "Alright, let's get this over with. Just... go ahead and introduce yourself." She finally said, gesturing to you in an almost dismissive manner. When she did, you're finally allowed a good look at this new arrival.

The nameless woman in question stepped past Devola and stood straight. You take a moment to inspect her closely. She's wearing what looks like a full bodysuit of sheer under some kind of black leather biketard. As well as black metal armor up to her thighs. Reminiscent of armored thigh high boots. She's also wearing some kind of black blindfold. After a second, you shake your head and return your gaze to her face. She still hasn't said anything. A hand hovering over her breast, palm facing her, and seemed to stare at the wall behind you. "M-My Unit designation is N-Number 27, Type-H." She announced, "I-I've been ordered by Command t-to assist Devola and P-Popola with your medical c-care!" You can't figure if she's nervous or downright scared. It's obvious that she's trying to give the impression of being a rank and file soldier. But the way she stuttered made it difficult to accept that. As well as that - wait... is she trembling? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (~˘▾˘)~


	5. The Commander of YoRHa, pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait >__<

"It's... nice to meet you, uh, 27H. I'm-" You wanted to introduce yourself. But you cut yourself off. A frown prominent on your lips as you drew a blank where your name should be. There's nothing. Not even the faintest hint of a beginning letter. One to allow you the chance to start sounding out... something. You never thought, you think, that something like the absence of a name to call yourself would make you... worried? Yes, yes, worried is the right term. "My name is..." You start again, hoping that another start would give you the word you really wanted. A word to call yourself and to give 27H. "I-" You began again, turning your gaze to Devola, "-I don't... remember."

Devola sighed and took a step closer to you. Both hands in her pockets. "We can worry about that later. It'll come to you eventually." Devola spoke with a reassuring smile on her face. As well as her tone. "Best not to force it if it can be helped. We can come up with a nickname until then." The simple out that Devola offered dissipated your worry. Turned the empty void left behind into something akin to relief. It's not quite the exact emotion. Though it's rather close. It seemed that Devola noticed your semblance of relief and this makes her smile turn more towards a small smirk, "It'll have to be something fun. I think it should be, hm..." Devola trailed off, no doubt running through a list of potential candidates for a nickname. Remaining ever silent while she did.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Commander would like to speak with you, Ma'am." You looked to 27H. There's a - that's... that's a... she has a _floating opaque screen_ in front of her. You can't see any kind of projector on her person. Even after you do a quick once over of her appearance. Scanning her armor and leather clad body. Only to find nothing of note. It's enough to make you want to blink and shake your head to dispel the illusion. Yet, try as you might, it's clear that you're not hallucinating. The way she manipulated unseen objects on its surface is undeniable. This... is real.

You looked to Devola, mouth agape. Surprise, shock, stayed your words. Made you incapable of saying anything. A part of you hoped that Devola could help make sense. But she only stared back at you. As if the sight didn't faze her in the slightest. However, after a moment, it seemed to occur to her why you were staring at her. The way she looked from 27H then to you said as much. She took a deep breath and made a slight wave with her hand. The gesture clearly meant for 27H. "We'll be right back. That woman is probably almost here. I need to talk to her for a moment." Devola said, with 27H behind her. But the YoRHa woman paused before the door. Looking back at you as she did. However, the moment was short lived.

"H-Hey...!" 27H suddenly exclaimed and looked forward while she stumbled towards the door. You could just barely see where Devola had grabbed 27H's arm. Dragging her along. The following exclamations that she gave thereafter were lost on you. Cut short by the door that closed quickly behind them. You wondered what it is that Devola wanted to talk about to this 'Commander' before they arrived. But, at the same time, you found it hard to feel any kind of interest towards it. There's no real reason you have for it. Only that you found it easier to push that thought - that concern - aside than you did the others.

You look down towards the mask strapped to your face. Now that you're alone, you decided that now would be as good as time as any to see for yourself what would happen. You reached towards the side of your head. The thin straps that held the plastic in place rubbed against the back of your ears. Ever so slightly irritating it as you shifted. It's almost like it has melded with the flesh of your face. A product, no doubt, of having been attached to you for a long time. That said, it took a considerable effort to pry it from your face. Which is no exaggeration in the slightest. Your grip actually slipped the first time after you had pulled off the two thin straps behind your ears. On the next, you had to work nails under the edges of the plastic. Then followed by your fingers. Faint, ghosting, sensations of pain drifted up your fingers. Like pins and needles that pricked your finger tips. With a final push, you tear off the mask.

You're immediately assaulted by a small gust of stale air. It invaded your senses. Made you want to cough as it blew past your face. Making you acutely aware of your nose and lips. As well as the skin surrounding them. Like you've been laying in front of a fan and the side of your head closest to it cold. While the other is warm.

........

........

... You can't breath. There's no air. Every time you breath in, it's a desperate gasp. Your lungs are shouting at you. Every moment that passed, they become louder. You feel like you've been running for hours - days, even. And your chest _hurts_. In the background, passed the pounding in your chest and ears, a screeching alarm blared. Rhythmic and shrill. But you gave it no mind. To be precise, you couldn't. You're too preoccupied with blindly feeling for that precious lifeline. The edges of your vision began to darken. Gradually obscuring your peripheral vision. The fabric of your blanket is - you can't feel it. You know it should be there. But... you feel numb. Yes, you can barely feel the blanket through your fingertips. You know it's there. But you just don't 'feel' it, so to speak.

Suddenly, you feel something pressed to your face. The corresponding rush of air is intoxicating. Like a fine drug or alcohol. You breath deep. If it were possible, you'd say that your lungs are working in overtime. Processing air faster than you can breath in. "It's ok, just breath. Everything is alright." You think it's Popola who is speaking. But you don't care. All of your focus is centered around holding that lifeline in place. Gaze laser focused on your grip as your hands pressed the plastic firmly in place.

"I swear... I step out for one moment and-"

"Devola, don't." After a few blissful minutes, entirely focused on the autonomous action of breathing in and out, you finally look up. Then to your left. Popola stared back at you. The complete epitome of concern. One hand fixed to the mask pressed to your face. The other on your back. "I told you to not remove this." She finally said. Although there wasn't a hint of annoyance, anger, or disappoint in her voice, the words still brought a lingering feeling of shame. Like you've been caught trying to steal sweets while no one was looking. "Promise me that you will never do that again, alright?" You could only nod once, slowly, after she spoke. To which her visible concern is replaced with relief. Popola slowly reached over and looped the little grey bands tied to the mask behind your ears. Securing the plastic mask in place. The longer you stare at her, the more sense you get that there's something on her mind. Yet she seems to be remaining deliberately quiet. Devola stood a few feet from Popola. A frown on her face and arms crossed. It didn't seem like she was actually staring at you. While, yes, she did face you, her gaze seems to be fixed on the wall behind you. There's an annoyed air about her. Something is clearly bothering her, too. "If you are feeling up to it-" Popola began, her hands lowered to her sides, "-there is someone that wishes to speak with you." You briefly glance at your surroundings. Surveying the largely barren walls and empty room. But your gaze stopped when you see the imposing figure directly at the foot of the bed.

The person in question is a woman. You see that she's wearing a white dress with several gold accents and embroidery. The garment is split right at her left hip. Revealing her flawless skin. As well as the beginnings of a thigh high boot. It, too, had gold accents. Though the rest past that is obscured by your bed. As you look further up, you spy her sleeves which stopped short of the middle of her forearm. She... you're not going to put any thought in the fact she's carrying a riding crop in her gloves hands. That aside, you can't deny the elegance she carried that's further enhanced by her long, blonde, hair. It's almost enticing... almost. You push the thought away and look her in the eye. She's... intimidating. Her serious expression told you almost immediately that she's a woman to not be messed with. A person who's spent a long time in the military probably. "Good afternoon, Ma'am." She greeted, mirroring that same peculiar gesture that 27H did when she met you- A hand hovering over her chest with her palm facing her. "I am Commander White of YoRHa." The way she addressed you is so fluid. It amazed you that she managed to speak in such an official manner while introducing herself. If you didn't know any better, you'd say that she rehearsed this a dozen times over.

"Good... good afternoon, Commander." You spoke slowly. Feeling a little out of place - and underdressed - when you greeted her back. You're acutely aware of the fact that you're wearing a simple hospital gown. It made you feel a little self-conscious, "I'm sorry but-"

"You don't need to apologize. I've already been informed about your condition, Ma'am." The Commander replied, cutting you off before you could finish your apology. She lowered her hand and adopted a slightly more relaxed posture. Though she still somehow carried the same commanding presence while doing so. It's difficult to look away from her. "I would like to take a moment to officially welcome you aboard the Bunker, ma'am. It's an honor to have you here." You wanted to interject and say that it seems like you didn't have a choice in the matter of being here. But you refrained. Saying something like that to someone you have just met would be rude. Even then, you're still not sure how you came to be 'here' anyway. "I want you to know that you are safe here. YoRHa will do everything in its power to ensure your safety." Commander White spoke in a firm tone. You notice that she placed a subtle emphasis on the word 'will'. It's spoken with conviction. Although it felt a little contradictory. Considering that there's not a shred of emotion to be seen in her expression.

You don't really know what to say in response to Commander White's statement. On one hand, you think that it would be appropriate to thank her. However, on the other, you want to know why she felt the need to say something like that. The more you think about what to say, you gradually begin to lean towards the latter option. One could chalk it up to her personal standard when speaking with those who are non-military. Considering her station, it wouldn't be all that far fetched. But that is as far as you would go in trying reason her choice. You want to believe that she's simply saying it because of aforementioned standard. Yet you're unable to shake the pervading feeling that this... no, stop that, you're overthinking this. The woman is standing right in front of you; Just ask her. "I - uh... yes, thank you." You said, awkwardly meeting her gaze. The fact she made no visible recognition that you spoke made it difficult to gauge what she's thinking, "I'm sorry for asking but... did something... well, happen? I don't want to be rude. But I don't understand why you would want to tell me that."

The Commander is quiet for several minutes. It went without saying that she's very likely debating on what to say. Not that you blame her. Your question wasn't exactly well phrased to begin with. "The primary goal of YoRHa is to be Mankind's army. Which means that your safety is our primary concern." The Commander said in a serious tone. Arms slowly crossed as she spoke. "However, the cause of your current state of health is the direct result of YoRHa. This much is perfectly clear. We were unequipped and had no reliable data to work with. As a result, instead of fulfilling our goal of ensuring your survival, we were an outright hindrance." Well... you suppose that you should give Commander White credit for being honest. She's outright admitting to being at fault. At least, that is, she's admitting that her organization is at fault. "Therefore, I deemed it necessary to tell you this in person. We will not fail a second time, Ma'am. You have my word." You're a little surprised to see a flicker of emotion flicker across her face. Though it's gone quickly. Leaving you to wonder if, perhaps, you imagined it.

"You don't really need to go that far." Although the Commander seemed to see it as a 'failure', you couldn't exactly say the same. Mostly because you knew so little about them. Therefore, it went without saying that you were in no position to say as such. Though it seemed that your words didn't seem to get through to the Commander. If they did, she didn't show it. "If it's not too much trouble, I would like to ask a question." You seemed to catch the Commander's attention. She visibly straightened and you feel like that she's actually looking at you now. As if, up until now, she kept her attention on something else while she looked at you. "Are we... really on a space station?" You ask, hoping that you didn't seem to awkward or sound as much. The fact you were asking the question made you half convinced that you were. To be honest, it's a question that you figured you would never have asked. But you were.

"Yes, Ma'am. This is the Bunker - One of several deployed by YoRHa around the planet." Your interest is piqued by the Commanders explanation. Of course, it's easy to suspect as much if they make a claim to be 'Mankind's Army'. "As Devola and Popola have already explained, we were... not equipped, to house a Human." You caught her pause almost immediately. Again, there's that same flicker of emotion across her face. It seems like your prior words did make it through to her. "We're currently in the process of upgrading the onboard life support system. Unfortunately, we have no real estimate of the completion." Wait...

Wait...

... That doesn't make sense.

You experienced what happened. The memory is still fresh on your mind. It took a moment for you to realize that you'd brought a hand up to the plastic sealed to your face. The sudden sensation of the cold material nearly made you jump in surprise. If taking this crucial lifeline off almost caused you to suffocate, then -

"... You're really Androids?" You speak quietly. The question largely meant to be unheard. A small - yet no less monumental - revelation that caused you to utter the words unconsciously. It's the only explanation. Simply claiming 'they're used to it' wouldn't explain anything. When you took the plastic mask off, you felt the effect in seconds. If not minutes. Yet everyone in the room - Devola, Popola, Commander White, and 27H - they're standing around. Completely unaffected. Staring at you. When you look at them, a small voice spoke in the back of your mind. ' _Don't look at me_ ' It whispered, making you feel surrounded. Knowing you're the only human in the room is unnatural. A foreign thought that felt invasive. Being surrounded by a combination of flesh and machinery, if not machinery dressed in flesh, is something that... well, you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel a little scared. They're like living puppets without strings. Acting on a semblance of life. 

One could make the argument that you're probably supposed to feel wonder. If not fascination at such a fantastical concept. Reserved only for stories, movies, and video games. Maybe even the odd article on the internet every now and then. Advertising that it's been achieved. Yet, unsurprisingly, unable to provide any real evidence that can be fully vetted. A part of you wants to demand evidence. Hell... you'd be ok with just seeing the factory where they're being made. But a ghostly hand stayed your thoughts. Rational thinking slowly began to seize command of your faculties. Summoning the recent memory of 27H and the peculiar projection that was without any obvious origins on her person. As if to quietly tell you that this is reality. That you did see it. The faint vestiges of pain in your chest only further corroborated that memory. They've been truthful about who they are and that the air is extremely thin. That said, you're probably really on a space station. Of course, you still want to see for yourself. But...

If you're being honest, that thought of actually being on a space station kind of scared you, too.

Sure... you've dreamed about it. Who hasn't? The prospect of expanding out into space is something that has been a dream, if not a goal, of Humanity. There are no end of games and books you can point to that explored the concept. Explained that living on a space station or being born on one could be common place. But that's precisely it - the _idea_ of all that is one thing. But reality is different. You stare at the wall to your right. Imagining the vast expanse of empty void beyond the no doubt hardened steel. Serving as the one thing that protected you from a painful, albeit quick, death. The thought of all that began to make you hope that they're lying to you.

"I think this is enough for one day, Commander." The sound of Popola's voice dragged you back to reality. You realize that you've been quiet for a while. As soon as you look to Popola, you see that she's approached the Commander. Both of her hands were clutching that tablet you first saw her with. Though you can't see what is on the screen. "She needs rest." Popola's statement is direct to the point. The tone of her voice gave the impression that there was to be no arguing with her. Something that came as a small surprise to you. Since Popola struck you as the quiet type. But, right now, she seamlessly took control of the mood in the room. As well as the attention.

"Yes, of course-" The Commander replied, calmly looking to you. For a moment, you feel like she's waiting for your permission. But it's only a moment. "-Please excuse me." You could only watch as she left. 27H following close behind her. If you were able to say something then you would have. But the Commander didn't seem intent on giving you the opportunity. Something that you felt a little annoyed about. The action was so abrupt.

The door slid shut silently. It was only afterward that Popola turned to face you. "Are you ok? You seem stressed." She asked, the authority of her prior tone is gone. Replaced with the same concern she demonstrated earlier before going to speak with Commander White.

You feel the bed dip on your left. And you are greeted with the sight of Devola when you turn to look. She's staring at you with the same concern that Popola showed. You get the sense that she's not going to say anything. Then again, she doesn't have to. The writing on the wall is all too plain for you. "We don't answer to that woman. The only reason we're here is because we want to help you." Well, you can't let it be said that you've never been wrong before. You suppose that maybe Devola really was going to say something. She probably was just thinking on what to say. "So, you don't have to keep it to yourself. You can talk to us." A small smile graced Devola's lips. It felt... comforting.

"I'm... just a little overwhelmed." You say slowly, "I really thought you were joking earlier. You know, with being androids and all." Your gaze is turned downcast to your hands in your lap, "Then there's the fact of nearly suffocating, too." It's hard to form the words. You hardly know anything about these two. Yet... just looking at them stirred something in you. A small piece that wanted to confide in them; trust them. You can't help but glance towards the wall to your right again. "Since you both were telling the truth about that then..." You trail off, slowly realizing that you can't bring yourself to finish. Thoughts slowly drifting back to that 'what if'. There's only just a bit of steel between you and -

The line of sight you had with the wall is disrupted by Popola. Making you look up at her while she slowly sat down in the same manner as Devola. Almost perfectly mirroring her. "There is no rush. If you don't want to go see for yourself right away, then we understand." Popola assured you, tone gentle and soothing, "We can always wait until you feel ready." She's right; You can wait. But...

"No, I need to face this. Sitting around will only make it worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (~˘▾˘)~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
